


The Train Ride

by Guhroovybaby



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guhroovybaby/pseuds/Guhroovybaby
Summary: The boys take a train ride home.Unfortunately the train ride takes too long.But fortunately, that doesn't stop the boys from taking a rest.
Kudos: 10





	The Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> My second time postin, still a little new.   
> Based on a tumblr prompt from a blog called: Seasonal-Brotp-Prompts  
> Go give their blog a follow.

"Ughhhh! This ride is taking foreverrrr!" Micky groaned, slumping in his seat. The boys had taken a train ride back to Los Angeles. It had been a very long day for the boys, and they were feeling awfully exhausted. Micky was on the right, Peter was next to Micky, Mike was in the middle, and Davy was on the left. 

"Now, now Mick." Mike spoke, getting Micky to sit up so he won't slouch. "I'm sure we'll get there before nightfall, alright?" 

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your conductor speaking, looks like we'll be arriving in LA very late." As if on cue, a voice had spoken from the speaker. Well why don't you speak of the devil. The boys groaned hopelessly.

"Whatever you do, don't jinx us, I don't wanna wait until mornin'." The texan told the boys. 

The train ride felt more like years than hours. The sun was starting to sink slowly as the sky was a combination of blue, pink and orange. Nightfall was soon to arrive. Peter yawned, he felt himself get more tired by the second. He laid his head down on Mike's shoulder, sighing softly before slowly drifting off to sleep. Micky curled up against Peter, snuggling close to him, he yawned drowsily before beginning to slumber. Davy had continuously rubbed his droopy eyes, trying to stop himself from yawning, but he hadn't felt this tired before, really. Defeated, he let out a yawn and rested himself onto the texan, curling up to him to make himself more comfortable. 

Mike didn't seem to mind. He was too tired. All he wanted to do was go home really. It wasn't like he could do much anyway, three lads were sleeping on him and he didn't really wanna disturb their nap. He looked out the window. 

The sun had already set. The sky grew darker and the stars already began twinkling. Without much thought, the texan yawned. Resting his head on Peter's. And just like that, he fell right to sleep.


End file.
